A Little Visit
by RandomRyu
Summary: Jim always decides to visit Sherlock when he is able to. And they both enjoy the visits thoroughly, for sure. Sheriarty, Sherlock topping. One-Shot.


Sherlock, my dear, how are you doing today? -JM

Jim, my dear, that is none of your business. SH

Oh, but it is. Come on, please tell me what you are doing? JM

I just got out of the shower. Happy? SH

Absolutely delighted. Are you dressed? Or are you still in your towel? JM

Towel. A small one, wrapped low around my hips. SH

Oooh, I would love to get a peek of what's under that towel. If only I was there. JM

Too bad you are not here. SH

I could be. Is anyone around at the moment? I could stop by. JM

No, nobody is here. In fact, nobody will be here for another 8 hours. SH

Jim closed his phone, not even replying to the text as he made his way to Sherlock's flat. It wasn't long until he just pushed open the front door, not even giving a knock as he walked up the stairs. The stairs creaked slightly as he stepped, and when he reached the top door he gave a little tap of his knuckles against the door before opening it and stepping in. "Knock knock, Sherly," He had said before he came in, speaking in a sing-songy voice as he did from time to time. He had a wide grin on his face as he strode in with his hands in his pockets, observing Sherlock only in his towel; his eyes wandering over the other's body with no shame.

"You are fast..." the brunette wheeled round, having been staring out of the window, "But only when you want something really bad." Sherlock's hair was still wet, little droplets of water trickling down his spine, reaching the brim of the towel that was, as he'd said, tied around his hips dangerously low.

"And I'm pretty sure you know exactly what I want," Jim had walked over to Sherlock, the grin still plastered on his face. He ran his fingertips down Sherlock's arm slowly, then tracing back up. His other hand had stayed in his pocket, for now.

Sherlock ran his tongue over his upper lip slightly, looking down at the shorter brunette. The consulting detective tilted his head a little at Jim's comment and smirked, "Don't you think you are a bit overdressed?"

"You're right," Jim chuckled," Let me just slip out of this-" He chirped, swiftly pulling off his suit's jacket, unbuttoning the shirt underneath and letting if all off his shoulders and join that jacket on the floor. Next were his shoes, socks- which he kicked off to the side- and his pants; undoing his belt and pulling everything off in one swift motion. "There we go," He breathed,"Much better, don't you think?" He stepped forward and placed his hands on Sherlock's waist, planting a kiss on the detective's shoulder. He pressed his body up against the other man's, feeling his warmth. The wetness of Sherlock's hair didn't bother him one bit.

The brunette licked his lips again as he watched Jim strip, his blue eyes darted all over the other's body with no shame. "Much better," Sherlock murmured, letting his hands rest on the criminal's hips, "Now it seems I am the one overdressed." He smirked and tugged one finger under the brim of his towel, letting it flop on the floor. "Even better now," the detective smirked and leaned down to place a kiss on the corner of Jim's mouth, "You are such a whore, Jim."

"Mmm, and you love it," Jim let another chuckle escape him as he leaned forward to press his lips against Sherlock's; letting his tongue slide over the other's bottom lip before he did so. His hands reached up to wrap around Sherlock's shoulders, his fingers rubbing in small circles on the other man's back as the other hand went to run its fingers through Sherlock's still moist hair; feeling the soft locks of brunette on his fingers.

Sherlock hummed happily against the kiss and let his tongue invade Jim's mouth, both of their tongues having a little battle. His arms wrapped around Jim's waist and pulled him closer, their naked hips crushing together. The brunette pushed Jim towards the gray leather armchair until the other was forced to sit on the backrest of it.

Jim groaned when he was pulled closer and their hips came together, shivering slightly at the feeling. He didn't struggle one bit when he was pushed towards the gray armchair and forced to sit down. He just stared up at Sherlock and looked him right in the eyes before licking his lips, pulling Sherlock down into another kiss. This one was more rough, needy; he had felt teeth collide slightly, though it wasn't painful.

The detective moaned into the kiss which was indeed much more hungry than the first one. His own hips now moved in a much more needy manner, grinding against Jim's. Sherlock pulled back, a thin string of saliva connecting their lips for a short moment before it broke. His mouth moved down Jim's jawline instead, placing small kisses and nips here and there, trailing down the man's pale neck.

Jim tilted his head so the detective could have more access to his neck, his hips bucking up to get more of that sweet friction. His arms wrapped around Sherlock's Shoulders like he had done before, being more comfortable now. He had continued rubbing Sherlock's back with his fingers, small circles on his skin. Moans escaped him as he bit his lip, his eyes closing as he enjoyed the pleasure being given to him.

Sherlock smirked against the skin, liking the friction down there very much. He continued kissing and licking Jim's neck, but then glanced up at the man for a split second and bit hard into his shoulder, leaving deep marks of his teeth. They weren't deep enough to cut through skin and weren't bleeding, but the skin seemed quite irritated.

Jim's face was red, his breathing heavy. Even so, he still held that small smirk that he always had on his lips no matter what; his eyes partially closed. He saw Sherlock glance up at him, and when the man had bit down on his shoulder hard enough to irritate the skin, he let out a mixture between a gasp and a moan, shivering as he arched to the touch. "Oooh, feisty are we? I like it." His smirk widened slightly as he panted, his fingernails digging into Sherlock's skin; though not causing him to bleed.

The detective took in a sharp breath as he felt Jim's nails dig into his skin, arching his back against it. He licked over the bite mark on the criminal's shoulder and bent down to trail his tongue down the man's chest, nipping at the nipple teasingly. By that time Sherlock's cock was completely hard, grinding against Jim's, causing his mind to shut down temporarily.

Jim shivered yet again, his senses tingling as Sherlock licked the bite mark and trailed down his chest, and when the detective started to tease his nipple he let out a shaky sigh and gasped; loving the feeling the other's tongue gliding over the sensitive bud. One of his hands traced down Sherlock's side, rubbing right above the man's cock before taking it in his hand; starting to stroke it slowly, teasing him.

Sherlock moaned as he felt warmth surround his throbbing cock and sunk his teeth into the pale skin right above Jim's nipple, giving it a gentle nib. The brunette's hips rocked slightly, begging for more action, his own hand moving down to Jim's cock, rubbing the head eagerly. Sherlock's other hand reached behind the criminal and pushed him off the armchair a little bit to be able and rub the man's entrance.

Jim rocked his hips gently upward, letting out a needy moan as Sherlock rubbed the sensitive head. When he was pushed back a bit off the armchair, he felt Sherlock's finger rub at his entrance. He couldn't hold back another moan that slipped pass his lips as he rocked back against the detective's finger, wanting to feel it moving around inside of him; in and out. "Please..." Jim breathed out, his back arching as he pumped Sherlock's cock at a quicker pace, swiping his thumb over the tip now and then.

A smirk spread across Sherlock's face as he heard the other begging; how lovely... And although it was very hard to do so, he pulled Jim's hand off of his own cock and with one swift move turned the man around, pressing him against the back of the armchair. The brunette licked his own finger, though knew it wouldn't work much as lube, and pushed the finger inside Jim slowly and steadily.

Jim saw the smirk that spread across Sherlock's face after he had begged, and he couldn't help but feel his cock throb. He steadied himself as he was turned around and pressed against the armchair, biting his lip as he felt Sherlock's finger push into his entrance. He let out a groan of pain and pleasure; moving back slightly so the finger had pushed in deeper, wanting more and more from the detective. "Ahh, Sherlock..." He moaned, muttering the other's name under his breath.

The detective smirked again at the reaction he'd got from Jim and leaned down to his ear, "Do you like that, Jim?" Sherlock pushed in deeper, twisting the finger inside, taking it out, then in again. Another finger was added and the brunette twisted the fingers to give more stretching to the criminal's hole.

A shiver traveled up Jim's spine when Sherlock had leaned down to his ear to speak and pushed his fingers in even deeper; gasping when he felt another finger enter him and begin to stretch him and twist inside of him. "Mmn, yes, very much..." He had a smile on his face as he let lewd noises escape him,"More, please..." He pleaded, his hands grasping at the arms of the chair; his nails digging into the leather a bit.

Sherlock made a trail of kisses on the back of Jim's neck, mouthing his way down the man's spine until he was crouching down behind the criminal. He took out his fingers and filled Jim's hole with his tongue instead, licking around the walls and thrusting inside. Sherlock licked around his lips as he pulled away, turning to bite into Jim's butt cheek, before standing up again and readjusting his position so that his cock was pressing against the entrance.

Jim let out a small whine at the loss of fingers as Sherlock slipped them out of him, but when he felt the detective's tongue replace them his hands balled up into fists and relaxed; letting out gasps and sighs as he felt the other's tongue against his entrance and his walls, thrusting inside of him. Another groan as he felt Sherlock bite into his cheek. He was going to look back when he had felt the other pull away, but he knew what he was doing once he felt Sherlock's cock pressing against his entrance. He moved his hips, grinding up against the other's cock and urging him on. "Fuck me, Sherlock," He moaned, glancing back at the other as he smirked; his cheeks still a beet red from all of the pleasure he was experiencing.

This was too easy... Sherlock smirked and leaned to Jim's ear, whispering a soft 'No'. His cock, however, was still pressing against the hole, and the detective's hands ghosted across the butt cheeks lightly. God, was teasing fun..

"Please," Jim begged, having a needy look in his eyes as he nibbled on his bottom lip,"Please, Sherlock...I need your cock, I need it inside," He stumbled over his words, his voice shaky as he spoke; getting cut off of his sentence by letting out a groan. He still pushed back against Sherlock, feeling him rub against his hole.

That was much better. Sherlock smirked widely and almost cruelly as he heard the other begging. "You are such a whore, Jimmy," he murmured against the other's ear, hot air brushing past it. But it was true that he was aroused out of his own mind, so waiting even longer was not an option. Sherlock wrapped his fingers around his own erection and started pushing in slowly, but steadily, knowing it must have cause a lot of pain.

Jim only let out a moan at the comment, he could feel himself blushing. His whole body felt like it was on fire, a pleasant, warm feeling; a tingling also taking over him. When he felt Sherlock pushing in slowly he tensed up, though he relaxed after a moment. "Ahh...fuck..." He cursed under his breath as, once again, the pain mixed with the pleasure to make an addicting feeling; rocking his hips slightly as Sherlock pushed himself inside.

The brunette was careful not to rip Jim into two, but pushed rather steadily nevertheless. And the criminal didn't seem to mind the pain, what didn't come as a surprise for Sherlock. As his whole length was inside, the detective readjusted himself to a more comfortable position, one hand reaching up to grab Jim by the neck and pull his head back a little, quite forcefully. His hips started moving slowly, getting himself out of Jim, then in again... and out... In and out.

Jim didn't react badly to the grab at his neck and the pull back, he gasped at the action and moved his hips along with Sherlock. He could feel the detective almost pulling fully out before pushing all the way back in, gaining a positive response from the Jim writing in pleasure underneath the man. "H-Harder, harder," He stuttered, sounding half like a demand and half like a plea.

The criminal's plea wasn't hard to fulfill, as Sherlock's hips started moving quicker on their own. His mind wasn't in control of his body anymore, it was driven by arousal and the need for more pleasure. Sherlock leaned forward to bury his face in the crook of Jim's neck, his hips thrusting hard.

Jim loved the underlying pain that came with the intrusion, letting out a pleasured hiss as he closed his eyes; enjoying all of the feelings mixing together at once. His hands still grasped at the leather armchair, his fingernails digging into the fabric by now. Everything around him was forgotten, everything and anything going on at the moment didn't matter. The only thing that mattered at this moment was Sherlock thrusting into him hard as Jim rutted against him. "S..So...close.." He groaned, feeling that familiar heat pooling near the bottom of his stomach. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

Sherlock didn't answer, he almost didn't react to what the other was saying. He was so close himself, since Jim had been stroking him beforehand. The thrusts were deep and quick, skin slapping against skin. The brunette had his lips pressed against Jim's neck, to suppress the wave of moans which was becoming more and more frequent.

Jim could hear moans coming from Sherlock, though they were muffled since his lips were pressed against his neck. Those small moans only urged Jim on, moving his hips a few more times back, needy, loud moans filled the room as he came; getting the white liquid on himself and the armchair. He clenched around Sherlock's cock as this happened, arching his back.

Glad that he wasn't the first to come, Sherlock made a few last thrusts and wasn't able to hide the moans anymore. He let out a wave of groans and came inside Jim, having been affected deeply by the criminal's moans as he came. The brunette felt hot liquid surround his cock as he began pulling out from the other. Sherlock's breathing was deep and unsteady, hot air rushing against Jim's neck. As he pulled out completely, some of the cum trickled out of the criminal's entrance.

Jim felt when Sherlock came deep inside him, panting as he felt some of the other's cum leak out of him. He slumped down for a moment, re-gaining himself and coming back to reality; small sparks of pleasure still traveling up and down his spine. After a few moments, he turned around with the smirk again on his lips; pulling Sherlock down for a chaste kiss to his lips. "You're always so good at this, dear," Jim giggled as he stood up, planting another kiss to Sherlock's neck as he stared up at him.

"And so are you," Sherlock chuckled, and yet another kiss to the other. "The others won't be home for a good while, as I said before, so why don't we get cleaned up and enjoy a bit of tea, hm?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow, and Jim nodded. Sherlock bent down to pick up his towel, slinging it over his shoulder. Either didn't care about Jim's clothes scattered all over the floor, they could be taken care of later. They made their way off to the shower; Sherlock not caring that it was his second one today.

They both always enjoyed this little visits that Jim decided to make.


End file.
